


XVIII.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [20]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Chloe arrastra a Beca al Jardín Botánico de Nueva York y terminan perdidas en un pasillo convenientemente rodeado de un árbol en concreto.





	XVIII.

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día llevé a mi mejor amiga al Jardín Botánico de Madrid y tenemos esta broma recurrente en la que yo ligo con ella para ponerla nerviosa y ella me rechaza. De algo que le dije durante nuestra excursión viene la idea de este (breve) one-shot.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre venir al Jardín Botánico en noviembre – resopla Beca.

Su ceño se frunce al ver la sólida nube de vaho que escapa de entre sus labios cortados por el frío. Son todo recordatorios de que está tan congelada que ya ni siente los dedos de los pies.

Chloe hace chascar su lengua de esa forma reprobatoria que le recuerda a Beca a la directora de su instituto cada vez que acababa en su despacho por haberse metido en líos.

\- La ropa que te has puesto es muy fina – le recuerda con un retintín victorioso en su voz. No lo dice explícitamente, pero es un “te lo dije” en toda regla.

Y vale, puede que sí se lo dijera. Puede que sí le insistiera en que haría frío bajo la sombra de los árboles y en que llevaba un jersey inadecuado. Puede que Beca se asomase por la ventana que tienen encima de su sofá cama y decidiera desoír todas las advertencias de la pelirroja porque hacía sol, era imposible que fuera a tener frío con ese jersey.

Se acurruca más en el interior de su abrigo y esconde la nariz bajo la bufanda que Chloe le prestó tras su primera queja. Sus ojos siguen a su mejor amiga mientras esta se pasea tranquilamente por los caminos flanqueados por árboles centenarios.

\- Ah, claro. Échame la culpa ahora – refunfuña.

La pelirroja deja de andar abruptamente y gira sobre las suelas de sus botas con un chirrido de arena y piedrecillas. Una delineada ceja se arquea y azul bebé fija a Beca con una mirada poco impresionada.

\- ¿Te advertí de que tendrías frío o no te advertí de que tendrías frío? – al ver que Beca no contesta, Chloe se acerca un par de pasos e insiste –. ¿No te dije, y cito textualmente, “Bec, vamos a estar entre árboles y con la vegetación la sensación térmica siempre es menor”?

La morena pone los ojos en blanco, pero su desdén pierde efecto por el fuerte castañeteo de sus dientes.

\- Recuérdame de nuevo por qué acepté a venir contigo – es su admisión de que ha perdido esta batalla, y ambas lo saben.

\- Porque me quieres – responde Chloe sin pararse un solo segundo a considerar qué decir a eso.

Le regala una sonrisa amplia en la que enseña todos sus dientes que habría hecho que, en cualquier otra persona, pareciera ligeramente psicótica. Pero en Chloe es simplemente adorable.

Azul bebé chispea bajo un haz de sol y Beca no puede hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada, abrumada por las mariposas pterodáctilos que se agitan en su estómago.

\- Además, ¿qué tiene de malo venir en noviembre? – su mejor amiga se encoge de hombros y su mirada revolotea por las altas copas de los árboles que cubren el cielo sobre sus cabezas –. Ya sabes que me encantan los col…

-Colores del otoño, sí, lo sé – le interrumpe Beca, y a pesar del tono cansino de sus palabras, las comisuras de su sonrisa asoman por los bordes de la bufanda –. Solo me lo has repetido unas quinientas veces.

Esta vez es el turno de Chloe de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque la forma en que tiene de hacerlo siempre derrocha cariño. El mismo cariño con el que se llama “tonta” a una mejor amiga, o se responde a algo que ha hecho tu pareja con un “mira que eres imbécil”.

Su sonrisa es dulce y se clava en el pecho de Beca como una bola cálida que se expande poco a poco hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. Recupera algo de su movilidad a tiempo para que Chloe enganche sus brazos y tire de ella para seguir andando.

\- Si dejases de quejarte todo el rato, probablemente hasta disfrutarías – le dice llena de convicción –. Mira a tu alrededor, ¿no te parece absolutamente precioso?

Beca sigue el arco que la mano enguantada de Chloe dibuja en el aire sobre sus cabezas.

Observa la mezcla de colores: los naranjas, amarillos, verdes, marrones, azules; la forma casi translúcida de aquellas hojas sobre las que caen los rayos de sol; el ocasional estallido de una flor exótica en medio de plantas más comunes.

\- Respira hondo, Bec – le pide Chloe, su voz jadeante igual que cuando ve una pintura que le enamora en la pared de un museo o un perro especialmente adorable por la calle –. Llena tus pulmones de aire fresco.

Da un último apretón a su brazo antes de soltarse como una peonza. Avanza un par de pasos por el camino de tierra, ambos brazos extendidos a sus lados mientras hace giro sobre giro sobre giro.

Su pelo cobrizo destella bajo los rayos de sol que se filtran por un hueco entre el follaje, sujeto por un gorro amarillo mostaza. Su abrigo gabardina de color arena revolotea a su alrededor como una capa. Sus ojos están cerrados y su sonrisa derrocha felicidad incontenible.

En ese momento, y aunque le duela admitirlo, _físicamente_ , no olvidemos que no ha venido con calzado adecuado y sus pies son ahora mismo cubos de hielo, Beca debe decir que Chloe tiene razón. Porque en medio de ese paisaje de naranjas, amarillos y verdes, Chloe encaja con tanta naturalidad que parece una parte más de él.

\- No está tan mal – concede Beca con un encogimiento de hombros. Su voz suena demasiado suave, y delata que lo que realmente quiere decir, lo que _habría dicho_ si no fuera tan jodidamente orgullosa, es que a ella también le parece precioso.

Chloe se detiene y sus mechones pelirrojos caen de nuevo sobre sus hombros con un último salto.

Una sola mirada, y lo _sabe_. Sus ojos destellan y le regala una sonrisa que le roba a Beca todo el aire de sus pulmones. Casi hace que merezca la pena su estado de semi hipotermia.

 _Casi_.

\- Venga, sigamos – propone Beca dándole un suave codazo a la pelirroja. Sus palabras suenan frágiles así que carraspea y echa a andar sin esperar a Chloe –. Tengo que mantener la sangre circulando o moriré congelada.

Escucha la risa de Chloe cada vez más cerca, sonando por encima del crujir de sus pasos acelerados sobre la tierra mientras corre para ponerse a su altura. Choca premeditadamente su hombro contra Beca, empujándola unos pasos hacia un lado.

Cuando la morena rectifica y le lanza una mirada indignada, Chloe se limita a mirar hacia delante como si el tema no fuera con ella. Pero sus labios se fruncen y su lengua asoma entre sus dientes en su esfuerzo por contener la risa.

Pasan tantas fuentes que Beca pierde la cuenta; un huerto lleno de calabazas de todos los tamaños, formas y colores; y toda una sección llena de girasoles. Miran las placas identificativas de cada especie, riéndose cuando encuentran algún nombre particularmente divertido.

Chloe grita de emoción y corre a perderse entre los altos tallos, parloteando en todo momento en un tono excitado sobre cómo los girasoles son una de sus flores favoritas y, “Becs, ¿conoces el mito sobre los girasoles?, es increíblemente triste”.

Beca aprovecha los momentos en los que Chloe no le está prestando atención para sacarle un par de fotos. Sabe que es muy cliché, pero no puede resistirse, la pelirroja está preciosa rodeada del amarillo de los girasoles.

\- ¡Mira, una ardilla! – exclama Chloe segundos antes de coger la mano de Beca con la suya enguantada y tirar de ella hacia un camino lateral, persiguiendo a la ardilla que corretea por el césped saltando de hoja en hoja.

Zigzaguean por los estrechos pasillos de tierra, con diferencia, bastante más pequeños que los otros que han recorrido hasta el momento hasta que se alejan de cualquier rastro de vida humana.

Chloe se detiene bruscamente al llegar al final del camino, cortado por una valla baja que prohíbe el paso al otro lado del jardín. Observa con un puchero como la ardilla escapa de ellas colándose por entre los barrotes de hierro, su cola peluda se agita en el aire con cada uno de sus brincos de una forma que casi parece petulante.

No es hasta que ya no hay ni rastro de la ardilla, que Beca y Chloe se dan cuenta de que no tienen absolutamente idea alguna de dónde están.

Beca gira sobre los talones de sus Nike, mirando el camino ensombrecido que han usado para llegar a ese trozo de tierra en el que se han quedado paradas. Sus ojos se entrecierran y se gira al escuchar el sonido de papel crujiendo.

Chloe ha vuelto a expandir el mapa que les dieron en la entrada. Se pincha el labio inferior con una de las manos, el ceño fruncido mientras intenta situarse

\- ¿Te suena que hayamos pasado por una fuente? – pregunta, dudosa.

Beca resopla.

\- Estás de coña, ¿verdad? – su mejor amiga solo parpadea en su dirección, sin comprender su reacción. La morena se pasa una mano por el pelo, exasperada –. Chloe, habremos pasado por lo menos _cien_ fuentes.

Chloe responde únicamente con un “mmhh” pensativo y sus ojos continúan escaneando el mapa.

Beca vuelve a sentir el mordisco de la hipotermia en sus extremidades por estar tanto tiempo paradas a la sombra, de modo que acorta la distancia hacia la pelirroja en dos pasos para ayudarle en la tarea de leer el mapa.

\- Ese es el huerto de calabazas… – señala con un dedo enrojecido por el frío. Lo desliza sobre la lisa superficie del papel hasta dos cuadrados verdes –. Esos los girasoles y salimos corriendo en esta dirección… – da dos golpecitos con la yema sobre un camino hacia la izquierda.

Las dos amigas leen los nombres escritos en pequeña letra blanca con la esperanza de reconocer algo en sus alrededores que coincida con lo que tienen en el mapa.

\- Debemos de estar por la sección de invierno – comenta Chloe.

\- Uh-huh – coincide Beca –. Espera, ¿cuáles…? ¿Qué plantas son estas?

Ambas levantan la cabeza a la vez hacia las ramas que se ciernen sobre ellas en el aire.

Beca analiza los árboles a ambos lados del camino. Sus troncos no son especialmente gordos y las hojas tienen una forma peculiar, como si un gusano hubiera mordido los bordes hasta dejarlos irregulares y con esquinas puntiagudas con aspecto de pinchar si las tocas.

\- _Oh_ – exhala Chloe, su voz llena de reconocimiento –. Son acebos.

La morena vuelve a bajar la mirada al mapa y trata de encontrar si hay algún pasillo llamado paseo de los acebos, o algo parecido.

\- Bec – llama Chloe a su lado.

\- ¿Mmmhh? – murmura la morena sin romper su concentración.

El primer aviso de que Chloe está a punto de decir algo peligroso es lo forzadamente casual que suena su voz, de esa forma que solo usa cuando está a punto de soltar una bomba, pero no quiere delatarse antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Sabes que el acebo se usa en muchos sitios como muérdago?

Pero Beca no se da cuenta de ello, no es _realmente_ consciente de ello, hasta que escucha la última palabra caer de los labios de su mejor amiga.

Siente un frío expandirse por su cuerpo que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura o el hecho de que no lleve la ropa adecuada. Su sangre se congela, sus músculos se congelan, y durante unos interminables segundos Beca no puede hacer nada más que _existir_.

Tratando de mantener su respiración tranquila, despega la mirada de la superficie del mapa y gira la cabeza para poder mirar a Chloe a la cara.

Su mejor amiga ladea la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Empieza a mecerse de lado a lado, las manos entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo, tratando de proyectar con su actitud un halo de ángel sobre su coronilla.

No funciona, Beca puede ver que está tramando algo.

Y podría pararlo de inmediato. Podría cerrar el mapa y echar a andar en cualquier dirección, al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué trazar un camino de vuelta a los invernaderos? ¿Por qué no improvisar e ir a la aventura?

Sin embargo, se queda quieta en el sitio y permite que Chloe dé su siguiente paso.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunta.

La sonrisa de Chloe pierde su tinte inocente y se tuerce hacia un lado contra su voluntad.

\- Nada.

Y ahí está, la _señal_ : azul bebé se alza con un revoloteo de pestañas hasta fijarse en algo por encima de ellas.

Beca sigue la línea de su mirada y se fija en que hay varias ramas de acebo que se alargan como si estuvieran tratando de alcanzar los árboles del pasillo opuesto. Las hojas puntiagudas, cargadas de frutos de un rojo intenso que no parecen ni una parte de lo venenosas que son en realidad, están suspendidas sobre sus cabezas.

Es entonces cuando las palabras de Chloe cobran sentido en su totalidad. Porque el acebo se usa como muérdago, y la tradición es besarse si hay un trozo de muérdago suspendido sobre tu cabeza.

Y el acebo _cuenta_ como muérdago.

El momento en que su cerebro llega a esa conclusión, Beca puede sentir su cuerpo relajarse y cargarse de tensión simultáneamente. Es la confirmación a sus sospechas, la confirmación de que Chloe _quiere_ esto, de que Chloe _también_ ha pensado en esto.

Sus miradas se encuentran y, una vez más, la pelirroja parece saber exactamente qué está pasando en el interior de su cabeza. Porque Beca no necesita decir nada para que haya dos manos enguantadas acunando sus mejillas con delicadeza.

Chloe acaricia sus pómulos con sus pulgares mientras sus frentes se juntan y comparen el mismo aire en cada una de sus respiraciones temblorosas. Los párpados de Beca se vuelven pesados y no se resisten cuando caen y se cierran.

En tensión y absoluto silencio, espera.

Espera hasta que tiene la impresión de que lleva mucho esperando y empieza a preguntarse qué está pasando con Chloe. Justo cuando se decide a abrir los ojos de nuevo y preguntar, o lanzarse ella, siente los labios de Chloe sobre los suyos.

Es un primer roce tan suave que, si no fuera seguido de un beso más firme segundos después, Beca creería que se lo ha imaginado.

La boca de Chloe es dulce y su lengua cálida contra la suya, y Beca se pega más contra ella, se hunde más en su beso, buscando perderse en ese calor que destierra el frío permanente de su cuerpo. La pelirroja suspira con satisfacción y la mano que ha bajado a su cadera sin que Beca se diera cuenta clava sus dedos sobre sus vaqueros.

Cuando se separan al cabo de un rato es solo porque no pueden seguir ignorando la necesidad de respirar, de coger una bocanada de aire que llene más que la parte de arriba de sus pulmones. Descansan sus frentes, ojos cerrados y un hormigueo en los labios.

\- Vale – habla Beca, su voz suena ronca así que se limpia la garganta antes de continuar –, tengo que preguntar… – azul bebé reaparece con un parpadeo perezoso –. ¿Habías planeado esto o ha sido pura casualidad?

Chloe se separa por la risa, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos relampaguean como si tuvieran burbujas de champán hechas de pura felicidad flotando por dentro y sacude la cabeza, una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- Vamos, hay que mantenerte en movimiento – dice a modo de respuesta.

\- ¿De verdad no me vas a contestar? – se sorprende Beca.

Porque, aunque la parte racional de su cerebro es consciente de que es una estratagema demasiado elaborada solo para conseguir un beso, y Chloe nunca ha sentido la necesidad de ser tan sutil para conseguir lo que quiere; hay otra parte de su cerebro que piensa que es _demasiada_ coincidencia que fueran a parar al pasillo lleno de acebos.

La pelirroja resopla una risa y deposita un breve beso en los labios de Beca antes de entrelazar sus dedos y tirar de ella hacia la salida.

Y Beca piensa entonces que, casualidad o no, no importa. No importa, porque lo verdaderamente importante es que por fin ha besado a Chloe Beale.

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso Legal: Ningún ser humano fue dañado para la inspiración de este fic. Todo lo relatado aquí es ficticio con la excepción de que sí dije lo del muérdago, y mi mejor amiga también me preguntó que qué insinuaba, pero todo terminó en risas.  
> PD: IT’S BEGINNING TO LOOK A LOOOOT LIKEEEE CHRISTMAAAASSS!!!


End file.
